eucreativeindustriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Practices - Braga
1. Braga/ “Quadrilátero - Urban Network for Competitiveness, Innovation and Internationalisation" / Best practice example A. Describe the local economy and situation. I.e. the internal and external context Situated in north-western Portugal, Braga is a city and a municipality with more than 2,000 years of history. It is one of the country’s major cities, with an urban population of 109,470 (2001). Braga is also the centre of the Great Metropolitan Area of Minho, which has a population of 826,833 (2007), the third largest of Portugal. The city of Braga and surrounding region is a territory of huge entrepreneurial dynamics, characterised by the presence of clusters with international projection, both traditional industries such as textile and clothes and agro-food, and technology intensive industries like ICTs, software and nanotechnologies. Recently two competitiveness poles were created in the region: one linked to health and other to design and fashion, as well as a regional cluster related with creative industries. The traditional sectors blend with emergent sectors, originating the creation and production of innovative and creative products and services. WHAT WAS THE RESEARCH THAT LED TO THESE BEING THE CHOSEN AREAS FOR DEVELOPMENT? IS THERE A LINK ONLINE THAT WE CAN FOLLOW. Braga has a large concentration of knowledge centres: universities and training centres, R&D infra-structures and university-industry interface institutions. The city is the headquarters and main campus for the Universidade do Minho (Minho University), a public university founded in 1973. In 1967, a branch of the oldest private university of Portugal, the Universidade Católica Portuguesa, was also established in the city. Recently a major international research centre was founded in Braga - the International Nanotechnology Laboratory. In this context, it was created an Urban Network called “Quadrilátero”, an inter-municipal intervention in the area of innovation, competitiveness and internationalisation. WHAT YEAR WAS QUADRILATERO STARTED? B. What is the nature of the intervention? ' The intervention ''“Quadrilátero” is supported by the national urban policy within the “Urban Networks for Competitiveness and Innovation” Programme - QREN – National Reference Strategic Framework, and is coordinated by the City of Braga. The geographic space of “Quadrilátero”, ''integrated by the cities of Braga, Barcelos, Guimarães and Vila Nova de Famalicão,'' has an economy in transition with the coexistence of industrial traditional sectors in crisis with emergent innovative sectors. Besides this, the territory is characterized by the existence of many ”dichotomies”: an intense urbanization, but without qualified urban-based functions ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT INFRASTRUCTURE HERE? IF SO, COULD YOU GIVE A COUPLE OF EXAMPLES?; an area with the youngest population in Europe and the presence of strong training institutions, but with low levels of education and qualification; and a region with rich institutional partnerships, but with lack of a comprehensive strategic vision and an adequate governance model. The network is an association of companies, research centres and training institutions to undertake a partnership aimed at creating synergies around innovative projects. “Quadrilátero” is also an urban initiative because it intends to act as a laboratory for new governance practices and cooperation adjusted to this urban region. The strategic programme of “''Quadrilátero''” is divided into several priorities. The network has different strategic actions related with the principal weaknesses of the “Quadrilátero” cities: *''“''Digital Quadrilátero” is a digital programme for cities. The action is directed to the creation of a basic network infrastructure for communications. * “''Mobility Quadrilátero”'' aims to ensure an excellent mobility of residential population and companies in the “Quadrilátero” space. The purpose of “Mobility Quadrilátero” is to create a safe, efficient and sustainable system that supports the economic development. * “Cultural and Creative Quadrilátero” includes actions oriented to fostering creativity, through the dissemination of culture and the attraction and retention of creative and artistic people . Besides this, the regeneration of old and problematic areas within the cities through the development of creative clusters is also an objective of this priority. *“Urban Development Quadrilátero” includes urban regeneration actions and strategies. These actions promote relationships between local authorities, R&D centres and companies. Braga, Barcelos, Famalicão and Guimarães develop and share models for the development and innovation of urban centres, with the aim of attracting tourists and residents. * “Business and internalization Quadrilátero” intends to offer support for the development of qualified businesses and an organized economic structure. The international promotion of the urban network is another strategic action of this project. The main goal is to create and develop a role model of management which includes territorial marketing and internationalization of the regional economy, and to increase the competitiveness of the urban network. * “Network Quadrilátero” is the last priority of the programme. Its principal actions are the support to the strategic management and monitoring of the programme through the creation of a Joint Inter-municipality Association, and the dissemination of the programme by means of communication actions, networking and events. LOOK LIKE THEY’D TEND TO OVERLAP. IF THEY DO, THEY’D BENEFIT FROM SOME SORT OF GRAPHIC WHICH INDICATES HOW THEY FIT TOGETHER. HAS THIS BEEN MADE ALREADY? IF NOT, WE SHOULD TALK AND I’LL PUT ONE TOGETHER. '''C. What is the effect of the intervention? The intervention seeks the cooperation between cities and urban stakeholders, with the following specific aims: * support the affirmation of cities as nodes of networks of innovation and competitiveness at national and international levels; * encourage the cooperation among cities in Portugal in order to share resources, capabilities and knowledge; *promote the inclusion of cities in international networks and assert its international image; *optimize the potential of infrastructures and equipments from a network perspective. The effects of'' “Quadrilátero” are the internationalization of companies, research centres and knowledge infrastructures. It will also function as a laboratory of experiences in the field of urban governance and territorial networks. Moreover, ''“Quadrilátero” will induce the promotion of high levels of qualification, public participation and citizenship. WHAT FUNDS AND SUPPORT ARE GIVEN? HOW IS IT ORGANISED? IS THERE A WEBSITE? CAN YOU POINT TO ONE SPECIFIC AREA THAT HAS VISIBLY AND ECONOMICALLY IMPROVED WHERE THIS IMPROVEMENT CAN BE ATTRIBUTED TO QUADRILATERO? D. What advice would you give others? The “Quadrilátero” is a form of cooperation and partnership between four neighbouring cities. It intends to transform the four cities in a competitiveness regional pole. The strategic programme integrates different joint initiatives which increase the potential and competitiveness of the “Quadrilátero” space. Some examples are the urban regeneration of the cities; the articulation of traditional sectors with new sectors more technology and research-intensives; the bet on the human potential for achieving high levels of qualifications; the promotion of cultural heritage and the investment in creativity. 2. Braga, “''Encontros da Imagem”'' (Image Meetings) / Best practice example A. Describe the local economy and situation. I.e. the internal and external context Braga is a place where the old blends with the new. Gifted with an amazing cultural and historical patrimony, Braga is also a young and lively city. Braga’s long history can be seen in its monuments, churches and splendid houses, especially those from the 18th century. Other attractions include the religious and civil architecture and archaeological heritage, as well as new categories such as contemporary and military architecture and innovative urban spaces. The great diversity of cultural initiatives throughout this lively city shows the dynamism of Braga. From music to theatre and dance, photography and cinema there is an array of venues and festivals that have become true traditions due to their richness and popularity. Walking around the city streets, exploring the city’s downtown or the student area we discover also all the entertainment, the bars, cafes and nightclubs Braga has to offer. “Encontros da Imagem” (Image Meetings) is one of the most prestigious events in the visual arts (photography) in Portugal and with international recognition. B. What is the nature of the intervention? The event “''Encontros de Imagem''” was created in 1987 and has brought to Braga some of the most prestigious authors of classical and contemporary photography. The event was the idea of an old association linked to the practices of amateur photography and film, but the Municipality of Braga is actually the principal driver of the initiative. IS IT ANNUAL? HOW LONG DOES IT LAST? HOW MANY PEOPLE DOES IT ATTRACT? HAS AN ENQUIRY BEEN COMPLETED INTO ITS “KNOCK-ON” BENEFIT FOR THE REST OF BRAGA’S ECONOMY? “Encontros da Imagem” has been taking shape, redefining itself to gradually adapt to formal and aesthetic developments of creative photography which is the central subject of the event. The nature of this intervention is social and cultural, because it allows the access of all citizens to photographic art. The event is spread throughout Braga in several historic buildings, museums and galleries. The public has available approximately 30 exhibitions mostly related to the central theme of the event. The festival is considered one of the most important photographic events in Portugal and in Iberian Peninsula. This year (in the XX edition of'' the “Encontros da Imagem”'') it was launched a prize to the best contemporary photography portfolio. The author will win 7,500 Euros and a solo exhibition in the next edition of the event in 2011. The Prize is awarded by the Critical Reading Portfolio that gives photographers the opportunity to present their work to commissioners, gallerists and specialized editors, which is a preferred means to promote their work. ---- C. What is the effect of the intervention? "Encontros da Imagem" led to the creation of the “Museum of Image” and most recently to the school “''GARE - Escola dos Encontros da Imagem” (School of the Image Meetings). The Museum gives an annual schedule of exhibitions together with the recovery of an estate of about 130,000 negatives from the beginning of the twentieth century documenting the history of the city. ''”Encontros da Imagem” has also given rise to a dream that came from behind, creating an education space within the visual arts - GARE. The school’s name derives from the space that the Council of Braga provided - the old railway station. The school was created with the aim of promoting the study in the field of visual arts and photography, constituting itself as a centre of cultural effervescence. It also aims to provide artistic training and to create art groups The GARE aspires to be a place of arrival for new knowledge and a starting place for new artistic adventures. It is foreseen that the school will function as a place for meetings and exchange of experiences associated with “Encontros da Imagem”. '' The event contributes to a new urban dynamic. It attracts new audiences and creative talents to the city. During the event Braga takes “other colour”. It’s a space of exchange of experiences related with culture and creativity. The aims and the vision of the ''“Encontros da Imagem” transform the event in an important initiative in the field of creative industries. The event is considered a way of developing the cultural and creative life of the city. D. What advice would you give others? Braga is known by several characteristics, such as a strong religious tradition, heritage and cultural life. This profile led to the creation of "Encontros da Imagem”. ARE YOU SAYING HERE THAT IT BUILDS UPON ALREADY ESTABLISHED AND RECOGNISED STRENGTHS? (AS OPPOSED TO ESTABLISHING A NEW/UNRELATED AREA OF EXCELLENCE) “Encontros da Imagem” originated the creation of a Museum and a School. It represents an initiative of recovery of visual arts and culture, and therefore a good example of betting in the creative industries. The event led to the disclosure of the city, thereby attracting different audiences and creative talents. The fact that the exhibitions held in different city areas and open spaces, allows everyone to have access to this initiative. The event also allows the emergence of new talents, and especially the promotion of national talents. “Encontros da Imagem” contributes to a more active cultural life in the city and to develop a stronger urban cultural and creative sector. 3. Northern Portugal/ “Competitiveness Pole for Fashion” / Best practice example A. Description of the local economy and situation: internal and external contexts The north of Portugal, where Braga is located can be described as a region of huge entrepreneurial dynamics. The region has a strong concentration of traditional industries, specifically fashion industries, such as textile and clothing, footwear and leather, and jewellery and watchmaking. Fashion industries are particularly relevant amongst the economic activities of Portugal, especially in terms of regional impact: 80% of the companies are located in the northern region and the employment in the sector is of almost 200,000 jobs. In national terms, this industry represents: *3% of the Portuguese GDP; *14% of Added Value from the Manufacturing Industry (30% in Northern Portugal); *27% of manufacturing industry employment; *a traditionally strong export vocation: textile and clothing exports represent 66% of the production, and leather goods 90% of the production. Braga has a large number of companies in the sector of textile and clothing. Unfortunately most of the companies only integrates the part of the value chain related with manufacturing and rarely develops R&D and design activities. Moreover, they don’t have a branding strategy. SECTORALLY? (“FASHIONS MADE IN BRAGA”) OR INDIVIDUALLY (“COMPANY X - UNIQUELY PRODUCING Y SINCE 19XX”) OR BOTH? In this context and as way to change this situation, a Pole for the Competitiveness of Fashion was created by the regional and national authorities with the aim of transforming the industry in a highly technological and innovative sector of activity. B. What is the nature of the intervention? ' The intervention was supported by the national policy within the “Competitiveness Poles Programme” - “Strategies of Collective Efficiency”, QREN – National Reference Strategic Framework 2007-2013. The pole for competitiveness of fashion intends to increase the concept of innovation in companies whilst creating synergies with other clusters and other innovative activities, such as technical textiles and advanced materials. The pole also intends to reinforce the value chain through an increase in design activity, R&D, marketing and brands development, as well as to renew human resources in the fashion system. The aim is also to support young entrepreneurs and qualified workers in all kinds of activity in order to create not only more companies but also companies better prepared to compete worldwide. The pole joints 26 institutions with a different nature: business associations, companies, technological and scientific research centres all of them connected to textile and clothing, footwear and leather, and jewellery. The intervention represents an investment of 2,150 million euros and will be developed during three years. STARTING IN WHICH YEAR? - I.E. WHERE ARE WE NOW IN THE CYCLE? The founders of the pole are institutions of different nature: *ANIVEC/APIV – ''Associação Nacional das Indústrias de Vestuário e Confecção, Clothing National Association *ANJE – Associação Nacional de Jovens Empresários, Young Entrepreneurs Association *APICCAPS – Associação Portuguesa dos Industriais de Calçado, Componentes e Artigos em Pele e seus Sucedâneos, Footwear and Leather Association *''Associação Moda Lisboa'', Designers Association *ATP – Associação Têxtil e Vestuário de Portugal, Textile and Clothing Association of Portugal *CITEVE - Centro Tecnológico da Indústria Têxtil, Vestuário e Confecção, Technological Centre for Textile and Clothing Industry *CTCP – Centro Tecnológico do Calçado de Portugal, Technological Centre for Footwear *INESC – Instituto de Engenharia de Sistemas e Computadores, Information Technology Institute *Several Textile and Clothing Companies and Designers *Several Footwear Companies and Designers The pole induced the constitution of a formal Association with the same name, which is located in Porto. The intervention consists of 4 strategic actions and 6 structuring projects. Strategic Actions: - Fashion - Technological Innovation - Internationalization and Image - Social Responsibility and Training Structuring Projects: - Portuguese Fashion Institute (fashion centre) - Responsible Competitiveness (environmental and social responsibility certification) - Fashion Business Survey and Intelligence - Technological Innovation (product, process and materials) for fashion activities - Portugal Fashion Image Campaign internally and abroad - MBA in Fashion Business for top managers '''C. What is the effect of the intervention? The pole is important for all northern cities, especially cities like Braga with a great concentration of textile and clothing companies. Among other reasons the development of the pole is of major importance because it attracts investment, enhances international projection, creates new jobs and induces an increase in qualifications in the region. Besides this, it contributes to blurring frontiers between traditional sectors and innovative competitiveness factors, such as design, maketing and R&D. AGAIN, DO YOU HAVE ANY STATISTICS THAT INDICATE THE RETURN ON THE 2.15 MILLION EUROS? D. What advice would you give others? The principal idea of the pole is to transform the traditional fashion cluster in an institutionalized modern and competitiveness cluster. The competitiveness pole framework is a good model to be used by other regions in order to promote the integration of design, creativity and innovation in traditional sectors of activity. Besides this, it intends to blurring frontiers between arts, culture, science and technology. YOU INDICATE A LITTLE MORE ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE LEARNED. THINGS THAT YOU’D DO DIFFERENTLY, AND THINGS THAT YOU THINK WERE GOOD DECISIONS?